


Hot session in space

by going_dangerous



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-01
Updated: 2012-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 11:37:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/going_dangerous/pseuds/going_dangerous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Press the Kudos ♥ button if you liked this and let me know what you think. ^^Y</p></blockquote>





	Hot session in space

“It’s beautiful!” Jin exclaimed in real awe as he was watching the mesmerizing view in front of him through the huge window. “It looks exactly like they showed on TV!” he continued, earning a smack on the head from his boyfriend, who was sitting beside him, gazing at the same beautiful scenery.  
“Of course, baka!” Kame rolled his eyes and then continued. “Where do you think they took their footage from?” he let out and continued to watch the same view, a smile appearing on his face.  
“I see. But I never thought it could become possible to travel here…” the older one blurted out.  
“Well, science sure does a lot of progress each day…” Kame uttered, trying to engrave in his memory every single one of the features of the planet in front of him. His planet. Our planet. “But it really is amazing, right?” he shifted his gaze from the blue mesmerizing ball to the vast expanse in front of them, surrounding them everywhere, the vast expanse called space.  
“That’s right.” Was the only thing Jin could utter before placing a hand around his boyfriend’s shoulders, pulling him closer into a tight embrace, and turning towards him.  
“Thank you.” Kame uttered in the softest tone he could manage. “Thank you for this lovely gift.” He continued and pecked the older one’s lips.  
“No. Thank you for being here with me. It’s a unique experience and I’m glad you’re the one who shares it with me.” He bent down and placed a fully kiss onto the younger one’s lips.  
And what more could they ask than being on the space station with the one they love, an early Christmas gift that the older one seemed to have thought about for months. And since it’s possible to travel there, he thought it might be the best thing he could do for his younger boyfriend. They’ve been assigned to a really spacious room, nicely decorated, although everything was pinned to the floor or the walls. In those conditions, the way that room was decorated, it really seemed like a cozy space to sleep in while they were on that space station.  
They were asked to wear some special suits, uniforms, more like a dark blue overalls, wearing onto the shoulder a label of their country and the name on the front pocket. Needless to say that they found each other extremely sexy and alluring wearing those, especially since it was a big leap from their usual stage clothes to this gear. And if Kame found Jin really cool wearing that overall, the older one in exchange, was already thinking how he should remove it faster from the younger one’s perfect shaped body. Not only once had he thought about it, especially since Kame agreed to come with him.  
So he carefully placed a few more kisses on Kame’s lips and cheeks, trying to get the younger one in the mood, before going any further. He knew better than to press the matter with Kame, and the latter was really capable to throw him into the void if he screwed up. So he took his time in showering his younger lover with kisses all over his face, before pressing his lips onto the latter’s ones in a needy kiss. He gently licked Kame’s lower lip, before getting the permission to slip inside that alluring and enticing hot cavern. He closed his eyes, as soon as he saw the younger one doing so and began exploring the moist cavern, his tongue reaching every single one of the available areas.  
The younger one let Jin’s sleek muscle massage his own, soon after what started like an innocent kiss turned into a passionate tongue wrestle. Kame moaned into the kiss, giving the other one the permission to continue in exploring his possibilities. He immediately felt his boyfriend breaking the kiss and his mouth travelling to his earlobe, taking his time there to nibble and suck on it, while the younger one was enjoying the treatment which sent shivers down his body.  
Jin descended a bit to the neck, gently caressing the area with his lips before placing a few kisses along the way, everywhere he could reach, while one of his hands were already working on the zipper of Kame’s overall. The latter threw his head back, giving him more access to his milky neck, which Jin immediately attacked, gently biting and nibbling the soft skin.  
Kame let out a loud moan, his lover’s mouth working its magic on his neck while his hand reached the end of the overall’s zipper, none other than down between his legs, instantly cupping the slightly awakened member. The younger one opened his eyes and seeing the amazing view outside the huge window, realizing that they were really up there and ready to get down to business, that thought combined with the older one’s heavenly ministrations made all of his blood rush to his lower half, his member becoming rock hard in a matter of seconds.  
Without uttering a word, brought to the point where he wanted his boyfriend to rush things a bit and impale him, he met the older one’s lips in a more needy and passionate kiss, working on Jin’s overall, surprising the latter that very much appreciated this unusual but still nice change in his behavior. Without noticing, he stripped the older one naked, all of the clothes scattered across the room, and his own overall lowered to the waist, his boyfriend’s hands roaming on his chest, under the white wife beater he was wearing.  
Jin finally broke the kiss and in a swift motion he removed the garment that was interrupting his actions, instantly attaching Kame’s tiny nipples, eagerly licking one of them then a few seconds after jumping to the other one. He repeated that action, earning some pleasant moans from his boyfriend, which encouraged him to go even further. He kneeled in front of Kame, placing a few wet kisses on the bellybutton and the surrounding area, the younger one gripping his hair and pulling a bit as the pleasure was invading his every cell. He kept doing that, kissing every single available patch of skin, as his hands worked on removing the younger one’s overall, freeing his aching member, which twitched as soon as he did so.  
Smirking, Jin brought his head forward and licked Kame’s slit gently, earning some incontrollable moans from him, the sensation sending jolt of electricity through his whole body. When his boyfriend took the whole shaft into his mouth, already tasting the precum, all of his thoughts flew out of his mind and slipping the second hand into the older one’s dark locks, he began thrusting inside that warm and incredible skillful mouth. The lips surrounding his shaft felt heavenly and Jin’s tongue that managed to twirl around the erect member brought him closer and closer to his outburst.  
Feeling his younger lover picking up the pace of his thrusts, Jin pulled out from the grip Kame had on his hair and giving a lick from the base to the tip of the shaft, he stopped, sheepishly smiling while thinking of his next move. He took a few seconds to look at the other one’s flushed and damp face, a sight that he found even more breathtaking that the view outside the huge window. He used one of his hands to cup and stroke Kame’s shaft, also using his tongue to lick the tip from time to time, while the other hand went up on the slender body, caressing the area until it reached Kame’s parted lips.  
Taking the hint, eager to feel at least those two fingers inside him, the younger one took them inside his mouth, coating them with his saliva, sucking them in the same pace Jin was stroking his shaft. The satisfied sighs and the moans that escaped his lips were a clear evidence that he was enjoying every single one of the older one’s ministrations. Soon after, he felt the two fingers leaving his mouth and the warmth of Jin’s hand replaced again by the warmest and moistest cavern.  
Jin started bobbing his head in a slow pace, not wanting his younger lover to come to early and spoil the fun for them. He spread Kame’s buttocks, not before he took one and fondled it, while the two coated with saliva fingers slipped between them, teasing the wrinkled entrance. He pressed the tip of his finger onto the entrance and, as the moan Kame let out seemed a pleasurable one, he continued and slowly pushed it inside, invading the tight hole, while his mouth kept distracting the younger one, his tongue working its magic, drawing more and more of those lustful sound out of Kame’s mouth. He carefully pulled the digit out only to slip it inside once again, this time not as slow as before, but not quick either, afraid that he might hurt the other one.  
A few thrust later and Kame was rocking his hips, forward to meet Jin’s throat and backwards to meet the thrusts of his finger. Even in his dazed state, he wondered how could Jin - the horny one among them - not take him as soon as he stripped, while he himself wished to be fucked right there and then. Then he smiled lovingly, looking down at his love who worked his mouth on his cock, thinking that he really has the best lover there is, which cared more about his well being than about his own pleasure and release. He was forced out of his thought as he felt a second finger inserted into his rigid hole, pain shooting through his body. He let out a low grunt, which didn’t went unnoticed by the older one, who sucked his length like his life depended on it, in an attempt to take his mind off the shooting pain at his back entrance.  
That apparently worked as he saw Kame’s face contorted, this time in pure lust and desire, as his fingers began a scissoring motion, stretching the puckered hole, preparing it for what was to come. When he felt the smaller form once again thrusting his hips, he let the shaft slip out of his mouth with a slurp and pulling his finger out, earning a disappointed groan from his lover, he stood up and crushed his lips onto his lover’s pinkish ones.  
“You want me, Kazu-chan?” he asked as he broke the kiss, bringing the smaller form closer to him, pulling one of his legs up and locked it on his waist.  
“Always.” Came the answer and in a swift movement, he straddled his lover, locking his legs around his waist, gripping firmly the broad shoulders for support.  
Crashing their lips together, Jin lined up the tip of his shaft to Kame’s rear entrance and slowly pushed inside, both of them moaning into the sloppy kiss as pleasure overtook their bodies. He felt the younger one’s body trembling into his arms, but to be honest, he wasn’t even sure of his own stability, for the matter. Too lost into their own desires and lust, they failed to notice the ruckus outside their cabin walls.  
“I think I’m going crazy from all the pleasure you’re giving me.” Jin managed to utter between pants for air as soon as he broke the kiss, the tight walls squeezing him, molding after his shaft, always having that effect on him. “I actually feel like I’m flying!” he continued while he began thrusting slowly, eliciting a few soft moans from the younger one.  
Kame, on the other hand, lazily opened his full with desire orbs only to notice that they were actually locked together, but somewhere above the bed level, not to mention that the garments they were wearing earlier flew around them, all over the place. “We’re actually flying, Baka!” he let out, even though he couldn’t deny the beauty of this kind of scene, plus the feeling gathered in the pit of his stomach was incredible. The older one opened his eyes and without stopping his ministrations, thrusting deeper into the puckered hole, he came to acknowledge the situation they were in.  
“Cool!” he let out and pulled Kame closer, locking their lips into a long kiss, sneaking one of his hands between their bodies and taking a hold on Kame’s member. They were interrupted by an announcement made by the captain of the station, saying something about the gravitational device being broken and that, until they can fix it, they will be experiencing zero gravity. They were told to keep calm and just stay put for the time being, but both of them were actually thinking that this was a unique chance, to have sex while experiencing weightlessness.  
They looked at each other and started laughing, the older one stopping his ministration as Kame’s pretty long hair came into view, all lifted up due to the thing they were experiencing. “Even when you hair looks funny, you still look hot.” He uttered, bending a little and kissing the younger one fully on the lips.  
“And you look funny, especially when your hair is all lifted up, standing straight.” Kame barely managed to finish as he started laughing wholeheartedly. He was brought back to his senses when Jin started to thrust inside him, the tip of the shaft brushing slightly over his sensitive spot. He whimpered as the next thrusts didn’t quite hit the same spot, making Jin shifting his position and changing his angle. Kame began chanting Jin’s name, as the latter began thrusting deeper and deeper inside him, the hand on his cock flying up and down, while both of them were rotating and flying into the cabin.  
The sensation was unbearable for both of them, the feeling of being free and being able to do whatever they wanted pushed them closer and closer to their releases. Jin brought Kame’s face closer to his, using his free hand and locked their lips into a passionate and full with desire kiss. His thrusts became frantic, the overwhelming desire and the whole atmosphere around them emptying their minds and instead letting them concentrate just on one thing and one thing only: their own release. Nothing more, nothing less.  
Pumping the now throbbing length in a furious pace, while thrusting deeper into the tight and alluring hole, Jin came hard, swallowing the muffled moans escaping his lover’s lips, soon followed close by a flushed and ecstatic Kame, spurting all of his load into his hand and into the air. The milky liquid began floating around them, while they remained in the same position, until Jin’s back hit one of the walls in the room. He pushed himself a bit, bringing both of them closer to one of the two beds in the cabin. He grabbed the edge of it with one hand and hugged the younger one closer to his body, closer to his heart, whispering into his ear: “This was the best session one could ask for.” He smiled and kissed the younger one’s damp forehead, in the same second the gravitational device being restored, making them fall onto the bed in a warm and tight embrace.

~THE END~

**Author's Note:**

> Press the Kudos ♥ button if you liked this and let me know what you think. ^^Y


End file.
